rapidcityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Walkers (series)
Dream Walkers is a science fiction first-person shooter, and later open-world adventure, video game franchise created by CoreTech. The original series revolves around a interstellar police force of "Dream Walkers," a race of aliens capable of entering the dreams of others and are responsible for keeping nightmares and evil thoughts out of the conscious mind. The series receieved a soft reboot in 2016 and will receive a full-fledged reboot in 2018. The new games are inspired by the short film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poet_Anderson:_The_Dream_Walker Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker]. History Original series (2003-2014) The Dream Walkers series was created in 2003 shortly after the release of the V-Slim and CoreTech was looking for a new in-house title to help sell more units of the console. That year saw the release of REACH but CoreTech wanted to a second major title which eventually became ''Dream Walkers''. The first game was released on November 18, 2005 and was a moderate success at first although sales started to fall after the holiday season. A sequel entitled Return of the Dream Walkers was slated for 2008 but was cancelled for unknown reasons. At E3 2010, CoreTech announced Dream Walkers: Nightmare Edition, an enhanced port for the V-HD which would include ten new missions and new villains as well. The game was released on October 8, 2010. The Nightmare Edition outsold the original version by over a million units prompting CoreTech to begin development on a sequel in 2011. Dream Walkers: REM ''is the final game of the original series and was released on February 15, 2013. The game was intended to be the second part of the official trilogy (''Nightmare Edition, REM and the unproduced sequel) and introduced even more villains and monsters to the game. The main adversaries are Rirak, Elvorg and Margmo, three demons that cause sleep paralysis before driving the host insane resulting in death. The game was noticeably darker than the previous game and was the first (and, so far only) title in the franchise to receive an "M for Mature" rating. To The Stars partnership (2015-present) CoreTech began production on a sequel to REM ''in 2014 and the game was slated for 2016. Development was halted in 2015 when Tom DeLonge and To the Stars Inc. attempted to sue CoreTech over the name "Dream Walker." Both parties eventually came to an agreement before having to go to the courts and the game was retooled to be an adaptation of the short film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poet_Anderson:_The_Dream_Walker ''Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker] . Released March 11, 2016, Tom DeLonge's Dream Walker ''closely resembles the original games although the protagonist is replaced with Poet Anderson and the main villain, the Night Terror, is lifted directly from the short film. Despite a lukewarm reception to ''Tom DeLonge's Dream Walkers, a second reboot to the series was announced at E3 2017. The game, which will be titled Poet Anderson, was scheduled to release in spring 2018 for the then upcoming CoreTech Valkyrie; as of November 2018 the game has been pushed to 2nd Quarter 2019 without any explanation as to the reason for delay. Not much is known about the game other than it will be an open-world adventure taking place in both the Dream World and the real world. The story is being written by Tom DeLonge who is also providing his voice to the protagonist Poet Anderson. The game will be the first in a trilogy of games being developed by CoreTech and To the Stars. The other two are games inspired by Strange Times, an upcoming feature film directed by DeLonge, and Sekret Machines, a series of novels by DeLonge. List of games Cancelled games *''Return of the Dream Walkers'' **Intended release: 2008 **Sequel to Dream Walkers (2005) **Cancelled for unknown reasons *untitled sequel **Intended release: 2016 **Sequel to Dream Walkers: REM (2013) **Cancelled due to legal disputes over trademarks **Morphed into Tom DeLonge's Dream Walker